Winged
by Milk And CoCoa
Summary: Bella has a secret: She's winged. Deserted by her friends at 16, Bella carry's on life indifferent. Gaining new friends along the way. Now a top journalist by day, and the fabled superhero Wings by night. Bella is set free from her deepest secret. But all to soon, her past friends come back to haunt her. And this time, she knows they have secrets of their own. ExB M for Smexy Times
1. Prologue

**HEY GUYS!**

**LOL, No I didn't intend on doing this at first, I'm still focusing on Forever together don't worry!  
LOL, so this is my new story! Which I hope to post as fast as possible!**

**YAYAYAYAYAYA**

**Anyway, SO OFF WE GO! **

**WAIT!**

**Summary: Bella has a secret, a strange one; Bella has had bird DNA grafted into her system, 98% human, 2% bird, resulting in having… wings. Deserted by her closest friends Edward and Alice Cullen, at 16, Bella goes off to university alone. Gaining new friends, Bella is a new person, but deep inside, the scars her best friend Edward Cullen left behind are still hurting. At age 26, newly graduate Bella takes off to Chicago with her friend for a fresh slate, not to mention taking advantage of her wings and turning into Chicago's very own superhero: Wings. She's a journalist by day and Wings by night. After becoming a main writer in a world renown magazine Bella's past come's back to haunt her. But this time, she knows they have secrets of their own.**

**OMG! THAT WAS LONG!**

**ANYWAY! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Twilight or its characters, any relating stories are of unknown and I have had no contact with resulting authors or knowledge of their stories. No infringing intended. And sadly I do know this is very long so I'm going to stop.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I guess every story has to have a start… right? So here is mine.

My name is: Isabella Marie Swan. Nothing to flashy, nothing…. I don't know? glitzy? Bella Swan was simply… reliable. I guess that's all for me to say for now. I'm basically your average American girl, no wait, average American girls have boob-jobs, fake tans, casual clothing that left nothing to the imagination and a lot of boyfriends. I would be lying if I said I was average. No sane girl would come within a ten-foot radius with a ten-foot-metal-pole, of Wuthering Heights or Jane Eyre which held my constant attention… or would adamantly wear hoodies, jeans and chuck-Taylors as much as possible instead of 10-inch heels, skirts that used less material than a tampon. With barley-there shirts that were so thin and small, I was afraid that if I sneezed within a five-foot range of them, their shirts would split, and the flood gates would open and their fake boobs would be flashed. In that case their shear immensity would knock me out on the bursting, and I would have to go to the ER and see Dr. Cullen, again.

I guess not every average girl has wings either, right? And I guess not every girl has wings and air-sacks that allow you to breath in the omega atmosphere. But I guess _you're_ not flying through Chicago's crisp air right now with pin points of life bellow you to indicate any life. And you don't understand the immensity of the fucks I do not give that someone may see me right now.

I wish life were as simple as this. Gliding through the air freely, without a care in the world, without wandering what's wrong with my job, without mulling over society, without wandering about _him_. I banked lazily to the left. But I was 26, since when was the game of life easy? I sighed, hoping that this moment would last forever hoping I'd never have to face _him _again_._ Spiraling downward, the roof of my apartment complex came into view. It was sometimes just time to wake-up, to get over the fact that _he's _the reason I'm wishing, wishing things could have been different, and that I'd should have told _him. _Banking to the right to align myself with the heli-pad on the roof I began to spiral down again. It's too late now, the damage's done, and no matter how much I wanted to get over it and give him a second chance, I couldn't. I was closer to the formidable concrete heli-pad of the complex. But everybody deserves another chance right? But it's too hard to let go, Alice was easy, but she never had hurt me really. I landed lightly on the pad, tucking my wings in.

But _Edward _wasn't. Nope, not a fucking chance.

That's the first time I've said _his _name in ten years.

I am Bella Swan.

I am 98% human, 2% bird.

I have fucking wings.

I am Wings.

He didn't and doesn't know.

And I intend to do anything…

To keep it that way.

* * *

**LOL LOL LOL**

**SO WADAYA THINK?**

**Prologue**** it is INDEED.**

**This has been checked over so previous readers read AGAIN PLEASE.**

**It's basically the same just a few glitches have been fixed :)**

**NOW would you be so kind to type your fee back in that box just there… under this. And press that little review button and send it to me please ;)**


	2. Hostage Situations in Mid-air

**HEY!**

**IT'S ME!**

**Again, I got this Idea from the story "Batward and Catella" (fanfic) + "Maximum Ride" (book) (insert Twilight characters) = Winged ;)**

**LOL**

**WARNING: CONTAINS LOT'S OF COURSE LANGUAGE!**

**Thanks to all you readers!**

**FIRST CHAPPY! I'M EXITED!**

**Anyway, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I on the plot, nothing else. No infringing intended.**

**Well that sounded real dull. Good on you Milk and cocoa. LOL anyway! HERE WE GO!**

* * *

**BPOV**

**YEAR - 2001**

**AGE - 16**

**DATE - SEPTEMBER 15th**

He was gone, I didn't even know until Alice told me about the moving herself.

"We're going to New York, now," Alice said miserably.

…Silence.

"Am I missing something?" I asked, confused.

"We're moving, I thought Edward told you?" Alice said, clearly confused as well.

"No, he didn't," I stated. Alice cocked her head at me.

"Did something happen…?" Alice questioned. I shook my head viciously.

"NO!" I basically yelled.

"Okay, Okay…" Alice said putting her hands up in surrender. "This is it. We're departing in three hours. Edward, Esme and Carlisle are in the car, we're all packed up, Esme and Carlisle say they love you and will miss you, your Nacho's, and your Margarita's," Alice said wretchedly… I could honestly believe that her parents had actually said that, now wasn't the time for jokes.  
Alice continued "Here is my cellphone number, again, our house number and area code, and here's my Skype account, and this is a note from Edward," Alice smiled sadly handing me an envelope and a neatly folded square of paper, which I supposed was from my bestie, Edward. "I'm going to miss you Bella, call or Skype in a few hours."

"I'm going to miss you too Ali," I replied, I felt a tear leak out of my eye; I grabbed Alice in a hug, freely weeping into her shoulder.

"I guess this is goodbye," I sobbed.

"I guess this is goodbye, who knows when we'll see each other in reality again," Alice squeezed me tighter saying those words. "Goodbye Bella, we'll be in touch," Alice sobbed back. And with that, she stepped back onto my porch and ran to Carlisle's black Mercedes. I stood there, on the porch, tears rivered down my face as I waved goodbye to my only Best friends, Edward and Alice. But it seemed as if I was only Alice noticed, she waved back, tears destroying her mascara. Edwards just looked at me and rolled his eyes and flipped me off. More tears came down in an avalanche of water, the flood gates opened and the ocean began cascading down my cheeks at an alarming speed.

Did he hate me? If so, what had I done?

The envelope and note was crushed in my hands, and was mostly soaked from my tears and the rain.

"Fuck!" I cussed rushing inside, kicking off my converse and dumping myself in front of the fireplace to dry. I opened the note first, undoing the folds until a ripped page from Edward's text book was revealed.

**This is Edward  
STAY AWAY FROM ME!  
Don't Call!  
Don't talk about me!  
Don't email me!  
JUST PRETEND WE WERE NEVER FRIENDS!  
You're a useless bitch of a nerd!  
You're not pretty! You're not smart! You're not cool!  
YOU'RE WORTHLESS  
You are a waste of time!  
You've ruined my reputation!  
This is why I agreed to MOVE!  
Because of you! You happy!?  
YOU'VE RUINED ALL OUR LIVES YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!  
Now go suck out someone else's soul! You Slut!**

I stared at his words, my tears drenching the note, so I was a piece of garbage? So that's how he saw me, the girl who had saved him from a lifetime of bullying in pre-school, and that was how he saw me…

I HAD BIRD DNA GRAFTED INTO MY SYSTEM WHEN I WAS BORN!

I WAS FASTER THAN THE OLYMPIC CHAMPIONS!

I COULD HEAL FASTER THAN A HUMMING BIRD CAN FLY! (Figure of speech, but I still heal really fast)

I COULD HOLD MY BREATH FOR HALF AND HOUR!

I COULD HEAR A WISPIER CONVERSATION HALF A MILE AWAY! (If I wanted to, that is.)

I AM STRONGER THAN THIS WHOLE COUNTRY PUT TOGETHER!

MY DAD FORCED ME TO LEARN HOW TO FIGHT WHEN I WAS TWO!

I COULD FUCKING FLY, I HAD FUCKING WINGS!

And somehow, I was a piece of garbage, well FUCK YOU Edward Cullen! And I thought I liked you! Who would ever love a DICKHEAD LIKE YOU! I crushed the offending note in my hand and lobbed it at the wall.

I realized I was the fool here, the idiot, the stupid awkward girl, I let everybody in, I had no barriers, no obstacles, I just trusted everyone, thinking they would never hurt me, let everyone into my heart and let them dig there, well that was going to change today, I was building my walls, to keep everyone out, and see would dare try to climb them again, I was a different person from today, I would resist the temptation of love and men and carry on with life, I would rise to the top of them all, I would become a different woman, I'll report the gossip, become one of the most famous journalist of them all, and then by night, when I moved out of this town, I was going to be the hero with the night job, I was going to learn how to fight, how to get the guns, and save the innocent, and all because of him.

So thank you Edward, even though I will try kill you someday.

Now it's time to go flying my wings are aching.

I got up, taking the envelope with me, and went upstairs to my room.

It was Saturday morning, Charlie was at work. I tucked the envelope under my pillow and changed into a white tank, black tank under the white (in case it was raining, like it was) and matching skinny jeans, I always flew in these at daytime, they also matched my wings which were a cream with beige spots near the bottom edge, I still wondered why I insisted on matching… what have you done to me Alice? My clothes blended in so I looked like a bird from the height I usually flew at, if it rained, the black would blend into the grey clouds. I closed my eyes, thinking about my wings, and the wind rushing past my face, the view from being twenty thousand feet in the air, and breathing. You see, my wings aren't always with me, they melt into my back, just disappearing under my skin so it's impossible to tell that I am a weird, freak of a bird-kid when I where a bathing suit or a backless top. I smiled as I felt the tips of my wings emerge from my skin. It wasn't long for them to fully come out. I pushed them up and down, slow enough so they wouldn't pick me off the ground, yet fast enough for the air to go through my feathers. I stretched my wings, to get all the kinks out, peeking out of my eyelid when I heard something tumble to the floor.

"Shiting-hell-on-a-fucking-dick-licking-fag!" I hissed… the list of profanities could go on forever; Angela would have smiled and been proud of teaching me how to string words together like that…. I'm getting off topic. I rushed over to the shattered lamp, that's what you get for having an eighteen-foot wingspan and a less-than-eighteen-foot-sized-bedroom. I sighed and picked up the jagged pieces of the clay lamp off the carpet. I dumped the mess into my bin before merging into the hallway, I ran/flew downstairs chucked on my favorite black leather jacket, tightly pressing my wings to my back so it didn't look weird. I hopped onto the porch, slipping on my converse, tying my laces and locked the door. I slipped the house key into my jacket pocket. Then tried to, un-suspiciously, go into the forest at the back of my house, un-succeeding because I saw Mrs. Cope from next door looking at me weirdly from over the hedge she was trimming. I pursed my lips and tried to shrug it off by acting casual. I waited until I was deep within the arms of the forest before taking off and going full sprint towards my take-off meadow, so fast not even the naked eye could see me, probably only a blur or a wisp of air… if they were lucky.

I reached the meadow in five minutes, where as it would take a normal human two hours… if they didn't get lost first. I threw off my jacket, hanging it on one of the old oak trees around the edge of the clearing. I closed my eyes and flapped my wings delicately, savoring the feeling.

I started my run-up, gaining speed, I reached the half-way point in the meadow, as if a whistle blew, I sprang into the air, my wings snapping out and beating the air around me. I gained speed fast, reaching three thousand feet in a matter of minutes, I was boosting to 180 KPH, my usual, but today was different, I wanted it to be different. I pushed myself, gritting my teeth as I reached 190 KPH, nearly… 200KPG, came surprisingly easy, and I was only ten thousand feet in the air. I grit my teeth again, pushing my wings to go faster, 250 KPG came around at thirteen thousand feet. I pushed further, my wings straining to go faster, when every KM I increased; it felt like I was always this fast. I pushed harder when I reached 290KPH I was going to go to 300KPG, it was my goal. My wings were beating like a humming bird, well, almost. I was soon nineteen thousand feet in the air; I had a thousand feet to reach 300KPG. I pushed harder, my wings screaming in agony, but my breath was the same, I had learned to breath in the very thin air of the different hemispheres, and I had barley reached the first _atmosphere_. I was soaking wet, my black showing through my white, I glanced at my speed watch again, 295KPG, and I was twenty thousand feet in the air right… NOW, I switched my direction and turned to go north instead of just _up_. I was going to eavesdrop on the Cullen's, or specifically, _Edward_. I pushed harder; I reached 299KPG just a little faster… And that was it, I had reached 300KPG I dropped abruptly, purposely, tucking my wings in and going for a dive-bomb, I emerged from the clouds a little before unfurling my wings and catching the wind, try that, it's the best thing _ever._

I saw Carlisle's Mercedes moving ever so slowly down the road that lead out of Forks with a trailer, a large one at that. I took a deep breath; I couldn't hear from up here, I was going to have to go down. I closed my eyes, thinking about how stupid and reckless this was. I mentally listed all the reasons I could just stay up here, I threw that much more sensible part of my mind to the bin and listened to the daring part of my brain for the first time in my life. I tucked my wings and went down. I was close to the car, someone would see something, I knew it, but being the ignorant bitch I was at the moment, I didn't give a fucking care-bear. Bringing in my wings I dived towards the forest expanse on the right of the road. Snapping my wings out fifty feet from the ground I righted myself, coming to land in one of the oak's that surrounded the road on the right… lightly, and as gracefully as you could when landing from 20'000 feet in the air. I was a few tree's right from the car, I hoped to the next tree in front of me, (I think they were speeding) and the next, continuing, whilst listing to the Cullen's with my keen ears.

"Did you see that?!" A very alarmed Alice squeaked.

"Yes," An annoyed _Edward_ hissed.

"Keep your voice's down, it might hear us!" Carlisle said.

"It had wings, I think it was wearing white, I think it's someone like you, Edward." Esme pitched in. I stopped for a second, it was impossible, I quickly continued, they were going quite fast.

"Probably just another eagle…" _Edward_ began, Alice cut him off.

"What can you hear, Shit-head!?" Alice demanded.

"Language!" Esme yelled.

"Yes… whatever… what can you hear… _Dim-wit…" _Alice added, earning a snort from Carlisle.

…Silence.

"They are listening to us, I can hear someone hopping between trees," _Edward_ said cautiously.

_Well Fuck Me._

"Well fuck me," Alice replied. _Great minds think alike_. I thought humorously.

"ALICE!" Esme all but yelled... again.

"Great they know my name," Alice complained.

"I'm going to fly, and try tracking them down," _Edward_ stated. Basically meaning to _Edwards _family: _I'm going to hunt them down and show them what happens when you mess with the Cullen's_, sounded more like what Edward had meant. _Oh, I'll show you what happens when you mess with the Swan's, bring it on douche bag_, I was tempted to yell at him.

I fought with my brain to remain silent, the silence winning in the end, barely. I resorted to calling Edward names in my head.

_Stupid-horse-fucking-cum-eating-rim-job-giving-fuck-head._

_cum-guzzling-cock-sucking-sheep-fucking-twat-sniffing-shit-eating-bitch-is-you._

_You god-fucking-shit-headed-poo-eating-four-eyed-big-headed-pedofilic-god-forsaken-piss-drinking-ass-fucking-homofilic-beer-bellied-mop-haired-cronical-heroin-addicted-tetanus-suffering-monkey-assed-cock-sucking-hepatitis-infected-gangrene-infested-pimple-faced-bug-eyed-gasoline-inhaling-whore-of-a-cunt!_

_I'm getting good at this, Angela would so be proud._

_Sadly, most of that wasn't true._

_Damn_

Carlisle pulled over onto the side of the road. I took this chance to jump to the tree on my right, and the next tree to my right, and another, I wanted to put as much distance between _Edward_ and me, _he _couldn't figure out that I was probably… like _him_…

"You get out, you're not coming back in till we reach New York, I refuse to sit beside a soaked Edward!" Alice yelled, I internally rolled my eyes.

_Typical Alice for you._

In my head, I weighed the possibility of _Edward _finding me; they weren't good; it was safer in the sky. Edward hopped out of the car, kicking the door shut behind him, and walking into the canopy of trees on my side of the road. The Mercedes pulled back onto the road, and I braced myself to jump.

"I know your there," _Edward _said in an icy voice.

Stay and play or run away. Stay. Run. Stay. Run. Stay. Run. Stay. Run. Stay. Run. Stay. Run. Stay. Run. Stay. Run. Stay.

"I suppose so," I replied, my voice light and breezy… not my voice, but it was.

"What do you want? Money? Revenge? Or are you doing a favor…." _He_ demanded.

"Revenge seems alluring, but what I'm doing is none of those," I replied, choosing to ignore _his_ last remark.

"Why are you here then," _He_ growled.

"I _was_ curious," I hissed, I jumped to another tree, trying to put as much distance between us, _he_ was a good thirty feet away from me.

"What do you mean? _Was_,"_ He _whispered.

"It seems the rumors are true, you are… different," I finished simply, a growl emanated from _Edward. I think this conversation has gone far enough_, I thought, I braced myself again; and jumped clear into the air, being careful I was facing away from _him_. As I began to ascend, a twig, a sharp one to too, scratched the side of my face barely missing my right eye, I could smell the blood, and tried not to throw-up. I quickly made it to 250KPH. I turned slightly on my right side to see if _he_ was following, SHIT! I screamed in my head.

GIRLY PART ALARMS ON HIGH ALERT! CODE RED LOCK DOWN! I REPEAT! CODE RED LOCK DOWN!

Elderly sex, Frodo feet, fat man boob's (moobs), disturbingly big muscles. RIGHT! Officially turned-off. Back to earth now.

_Not Literally. _

_He _was fast, and gaining, and not to mention, SHIRTLESS! (Cue the fainting teenage girls), my heart caught in my throat, someone gasped… Oh… that was me. But Damn! _He_ was Hot-Sizzling-Drop-Dead-gorgeous, who am I to complain about teenage-hormones? Mmmm… I could just lick that chest… and god that six-pack… Mmmm… yummy…. GOD! GET A GRIP BELLA! I snapped out of it, directing my head to look at the cloud barrier, my destination, I began accelerating to 300KPG. I was wasting him! I collided with the clouds, appearing again within seconds above them, that peaceful place, it was sunny up here, I could almost kid myself I was in heaven, sadly it was too windy for heaven, stopping abruptly, I beat my wings slowly to keep my height. I smiled pretending to walk on the clouds. And then _he_ had to come ruin the moment,_ he_ exploded from the clouds in front of me, I noticed _his_ wings, they were pitch-black, like someone had spilt a vat of ink of them. I gasped and quickly turned around.

_He_ couldn't know.

"What do you want?" I asked, covering my voice, again.

"The truth," _he_ asked, "are you one of _them_?" _he_ asked.

"Who is… _them_?" I asked.

"Oh don't play dumb, I already found your stupid spy, what's her name again, oh yeah, _Bella_," _he_ snarled. I gasped not-so-quietly.

"That's why…." I wondered.

"That's why I got rid of her." _He_ stated.

"True friends are hard to find." I whispered.

"True, but she was just playing me, I could see it."

"How, if you are too blind to tell a true friend from a fake one, how would you know?"

"Who are you to judge who I make friends with! Huh?! I don't even know you!"

"How would you know? I could be your dentist or doctor?"

"Yeah well none of them had wings…"

"Why would they show you?"

"You said '_they_', so… what are you? …My stalker now?"

"No, but I believe you misjudged Bella…. She knows none of thou you call…. _them_."

"Oh, you expect me to believe that shit!" _He_ yelled.

"No… I expected you to be smarter." I said. I tucked my wings and fell into the clouds, I snapped out my wings in the barrier and hovered, I heard a muffled, 'shit I lost her' and I was off, I had probably only traveled a couple meters before _he_ crashed into me.

"Gottcha," _he_ snarled.

"Mocha!" I replied, I felt like some Starbucks now…. I gloomily remembered the problem at hand and continued to slam the back of my head into _his_ face. I heard an 'oaf' as I kicked _him_ in the balls, adding a right hook in the face for good measure and took off again, traveling this time for around thirty seconds before _he_ jumped me again.

"I'm not that easy to shake," _He_ hissed into my ear as _he_ secured my hands behind me.

Okay, the situation: My back pressed up to Mr. Hot stuff's bare chest, Mr. Hot Stuff restraining my wrists, and both of us suspended 20,000 feet in the air, not to mention that electric buzz which was exuded from where Mr. Hot stuff was touching me. Nah…. Mr. Hot stuff makes him sound like an arrogant ass hat. No matter how much I wish he was.

"Who are _they_?" I huffed, struggling to free myself.

"Are you really going to play dumb?" _he_ said.

"Maybe, if I knew what on earth you're trying to arrest me for," I hissed back.

"Who are you?" _he_ demanded, I stopped struggling.

"You don't know?" I whispered softly, I thought he would have caught the hints.

"No, why would I, there is no one else but you I know that is like me," he answered, still not releasing me. I tried my best to fly upward, Edward finally catching my drift dragged us both up above the cloud barrier, he then attempted to turn me around, only getting so much as a good look at my soon-to-be-scar and a punch in the gut.

"Who are _them_?" I questioned, despite the fact that I loathed _him_, I was still curious. I was turned away from _him_, my hands secured firmly behind my back by _his_ hands.

"This is pathetic… I know you're part of the Actatos Coven." _Edward_ huffed.

"…The what?" I whispered.

"God damn it! Just admit it!" _Edward _roared pushed my arm behind my back it hurt… a lot. If he didn't stop, he'd break and dislocate it, and bruise it. Not a subject I want to discuss with Charlie.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I attempted angry, but I assume I sounded and looked like a pissed off kitten. _Edward_ growled and put more pressure on my arm.

_Really? Growling? Is that what we've resorted to?_

Shoving my head backwards the back of my head collided with _Edwards's _nose; I heard a satisfying, nauseating _crunch_. Kicking and basically screaming I went wild, hitting, biting, shoving, kicking, punching and other activities that involved violence. Shoving my heel into _his_ crotch repeatedly, _he_ still kept a firm grip that weakened by the second.

_He's strong… that's ten hits to the peen right there!_

An assortment of moans and groans of pain escaped him. He finally caved in and curled into a futile ball to ease the pain, above the clouds. I… without any concern… dive-bombed into the oblivion, emerging on the other side. Quickly regaining I check quickly that he didn't fall or was coming after me.

_The coast is clear._

My internal conscious stated. With a burst of adrenaline I flew back towards Forks.

Landing… Okay, more like capsizing 20 feet above the Meadow and crash landing at the end of it, described my state a lot better. The dirt on me was soaked thoroughly into my shirt, _that's going to be a bitch too get out _I thought as I inspected my saturated, mud caked profile, I was knackered. _What is this? The 70's? Before you know it I'll be having a smashing time! _My wings hurt like a bitch as I got up from the tiny crater I had created, half a foot deep, not bad.

Forcing my wings to retreat into my back, and stumbling blindly towards what I supposed was my jackets secret hiding place. Draping my leather coat over my hand to avoid mud damage I ran, painfully, towards home.

Cursing the invention of locks and keys as I fumbled with the door on the back porch was making me more anxious by the second. I was shivering, each fit rocking my body violently, and not a state I wanted to be seen in. I finally managed to open the door, I think I twisted to hard in one of my fits (more like seizures) and basically demolished the lock. _May you rest in pieces? _I sent my prayers towards the lock and stepped inside, thrusting the bolt in place as soon as the door shut. Toeing off my shoes on the mat I was able to make it to my bathroom, leaving piles of mud in my wake.

Taking a long hot shower, washing my hair with my favorite strawberry scented shampoo and turning a fair amount of water brown, I stepped out, squeaky clean. I wrapped myself in a towel and stepped out into the hall… and screamed my head off. Charlie gave me the stink eye and shoved a bucket of cleaning supplies into my hand.

"Isabella Marie Swan," Charlie started. _Note to self: Use of middle name, not a good sign. _"You are grounded until this house is completely mud free!" Charlie finished, and then went on to go down stairs and watch and Yankee's versus Bronco's game.

"That wasn't so bad," I said, looking down the hall, my eyes widening. _Note to self: Get tractor to remove mud from hallway, _the place was sopping with muck. I edged towards my room. Plunking down on my bed I pulled the envelope out from under my pillow. Ripping it open I looked at the short list.

_I miss you already. _I thought to myself, telepathically attempting to get the massage to Alice.

_But it's time to move on._

* * *

**HELLO!**

**YES! Second chapter! Fist Pump!**

**I warned you about language…**

**It's the Holidays here so I don't know when I'm going to get the next chapter out!**

**Leave me some love PLEASE! **

**And I'll see if I can squeeze this in before 'Forever together'**

**~Milk and Cocoa**.


	3. Jumping Off Cliffs

**Sorry for no new Chapters, I'm just posting the beta-ed version from DirectionPIanist.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I have heaps of traffic, but NO REVIEWS! We'll make a pact, You ALL REVEIW and you get your new chapter in two days :P**

**Now go on, get reading, I know you want to :P**

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing, but the plot, and maybe a few other things in this story.

* * *

**BPOV**

**AGE- 22**

**YEAR- 2008**

"And now a word from one of our most honored students… Bella Swan!" The principle, Mrs. Meyer announced into the crowd of anxious Aussie students.

Yeah, it's finally time to accept my University diploma, marking the end of studies and the beginning of work. I had worked my ass off to get the scholarship here, and to be honest… it was life changing. I had used tooth and nail to get the best grades here, working a job in the NSW state daily paper 'The Sydney Herald' and 'Seventeen', the magazine for experience… and money. I arranged the classifieds section in the Newspaper and collected information from sources for the reporters. I also wrote the daily horoscopes for 'Seventeen' and the cooking section. Rose did the Fashion and Beauty section. It was kind of obvious that she was perfect for the job. It was a pain in the ass to sort out my schedule, working late into the night to get assignments down and write my sections. Hell on earth, I tell you.

_Thank fuck for Rose._

The only one who managed to keep my social life going, through my crazy schedule.

All in all, I worked two jobs for experience, got nearly all my grades A+ and A-, a grand achievement at Meyer University.

Meyer University was big on the map of Journalism University's on the globe, stealing first place on the big list of universities. I had turned my life around here; I had turned into an independent woman… even if it meant that I had to be placed all the way in Australia… much to Charlie's distress. I now stood in Meyer's square, in Sydney, New South Whale's, in Australia.

My list of Life Changing Things at Meyer University:

I've met Rose, the funky Aussie outback girl with her protective kick-ass personality who took me under her wing on the first day of University… where she said I "looked normal enough to be friends with". We were joined at the hip from then, even though Rose had to give the Dorm Official a blow job to secure us as dorm-mates. She was my new bestie, with a temper like fire, a heart of gold, and a personality that made the Kardashians, Snooki and Kristen Stewart combined look boring. Not to mention her to-kill for body, she had curves in all of the right places, an ass that made the guys drool like golden retrievers and boobs the size of Venus, a natural blonde that radiated beauty, and completely not fabricated by any form of surgery. She and I were complete opposites. I was shy and quiet, while she was bold and daring. I was brown haired, she was a blonde… The only thing we had in common was our journalism dreams. I guess you could say her body rubbed off on me (better have after all those hours in the gym and eating special diets), I had a… _to-__die-for_ body… as Rose puts it. I agreed with her, my _to-__die-for_ body probably had a few close grazes with dying more than once. Anyway, we were complete opposites… but it's worked, enough for me to tell her my… secret. And _him_. She was the one who suggested going hero mode.

I've met Emmett, my big brother type of guy, my giant teddy bear and Rose's boyfriend. They were so perfect together. And they were so cute! Going all glassy eyed around each other. I think Rose was about to mount him when they first meet. There was the phase when they first got together and Rose got awkward around me, but she wasn't one to wait, so she just said it, "Do you have a crush on Emmett? Or even want to get into his pants?" I actually barfed up my grilled cheese sandwich after that question. And we were back into being good ole' best friends again.

I had become independent. I no longer was a girl in need of friends as I was in the last two years of high school.

I had traded in my V-card on a one-night stand with someone called Jared Hawkings.

Let's just say I'm not having any more one-night stands, the jerks around here didn't care if you had a good time or not, it was all about them.

Let's just say Emmett wasn't pleased to know his 'little sister' had gone and banged uglies some stranger. Rose on the other hand threw a party.

I had become… different.

But I still hurt. I nearly always thought of… _him. _I couldn't get him out of my head. He was like a trapped Parrot, my head was the cage, and the lock was jammed, and he kept squawking so I was always aware of him.

"Miss Swan… could you please come up?" Mrs. Meyer asked… I think for the second time. I flushed bright red, standing up, navigating my way to the aisle in front of a few students. Walking down the long aisle towards the stage, basking in the whole senior year's laughter I made it half way up the steps when I tripped on the hem of my black, red and white robes, Meyer's colors. I, Bella Swan, have managed to trip _up_ stairs. The laughter became louder, I turned even redder, to the point I think my red-edged hem and sleeves were lighter than my face. I got up on one sore knee and proceeded onto the stage. The only hint that Mrs. Meyer was laughing was the crinkled skin at the corners of her eyes; otherwise her face was only kindred. But it was still kind of obvious because she twitched around, what, five times?

_Well thank fucking much Mrs. Meyer, aren't you a great principle? Laughing at your own students?_

I stood in front of the podium; I was silent for a few moments, freaking out by all of the faces staring at me, and planning an escape route off the stage.

"Erm… Um Hi, I'm Bella." I stated.

Awkward silence

"So, um, I didn't write a speech…"

_Just kill me know_

"I was hoping I could pull a lucky-card and pull off some awe-inspiring speech the will go down in history and make you all want to start a riot for food in Africa," I admitted. "I think that's not going to happen."

"In other words: You couldn't be stuffed!" A voice yelled from the senior year. I cringed and blushed, biting my lip.

"I trashed my speech last-minute, because who wants to hear me go on about writing essays late into the night? I came here to create a future for myself, despite my family's reactions to moving here, but it's not their decision what I do or how I do it. And I know a lot of you that are in this crowd didn't want to spend their collage years up late at night finishing off an assignment, because collage isn't all it's cracked up to be. So if you're in this crowd, and you're doing something that's not you, but your family wants you to be, you know what? Screw them. My Dad wanted me to be a bank teller, and where's the fun in that?

"And we all have our different stories and excuses. We come from different pasts and we'll all have different futures, but I want to know. Do you regret your time here? Or do you know that you did at least this stage in life correctly, because now that we're all going out into the real world, we can't lose touch with the people who we have met here, because looking back now, I know I made the right decision. But did you? And my advice to all us going out into reality is don't be afraid to do what you love and become an individual." I stated, stepping down the podium.

Someone clapped near the back, people joined in, and soon my friends, my enemies, people I didn't even know, where encoring me, blackness began tugging at the edges of my vision, luring me into its depths and right then, I tumbled to the floor, crumpling like a plastic bag.

I awoke much too soon for my liking, I guess all those nights took their toll on me now.

_Did I party too hard at Graduation party?_

I felt around beside me, carpet… A fuzzy voice tried to break through my ear drums.

_Please tell me I didn't have another one-night stand! Please! No!_

"Bella Swan! If you don't get up right now I swear to god I throw away the contents of your closet and drag you through the mall!" Rose's voice growled at me.

_No one-night stand… phew… or did I have lesbian sex with Rose? WHAT THE FUCK?!_

I snapped awake and scrabbled away from Rose. Taking in my surroundings I looked at the intent faces all lined up in front of the stage.

_Oh, that's right, I fainted… at the graduation… after my speech… goodie, I'll never live this down._

I bit my lip, hard, a habit I wished to destroy.

"I'm fine…" I stated. Hopping up I shuffled towards the stairs with my head down, cheeks burning, and my teeth biting onto my bottom lip. The students slowly drifted back into former position.

The rest of the ceremony went by without anymore… mishaps. I somehow managed to collect my diploma without injuring myself, even if stumbling down the aisle was the way it happened.

"And now my dear students, rejoice in your achievements! Throw your hats and celebrate!" Mrs. Meyer yelled.

I took off my graduation cap and looked at it. It's red and white tassels hanging from the side of the square contraption. I bit my lip and grinned at it (is that possible?), tossing it up in the air with the rain of others.

_A New Start._

_A New Life._

_A New Me._

.*My-Momma-Says-I'm-Special*.

Rose tugged me into our dorm, shoving Emmett out and demanding he get us at six' o'clock.

"Oh… why can't I stay?" Emmett complained, pouting.

"Did you just ask if you could perv at us when we are getting ready?" Rose demanded.

"What! No!" Emmett defended himself from our dorm floor's hallway. Emmett was a good liar, but Rosalie could sniff lies out faster than a dog can find red meat. So Rosalie, being the awesome girlfriend she was, slammed the door in Emmett's face. You could hear Emmett grumbling towards the elevator.

"Right! We only have four hours!" Rosalie panicked.

"Does it really have to take that long?" I groaned. I was fucking _tired._

I checked the clock on our coffee table. It was only _2pm_.

"Actually it doesn't take this long. It's just that we spend so much time arguing over the fact that you want to wear _track pants _to the party." Rose huffed, as if I had violated some official girl code.

"What's wrong with my track pants? That _'dress' _is basically a tea towel! At least with my track pants I have enough flexibility to bend down without flashing my ass and/or my girls." I snorted with a raised eyebrow.

"I do admit, that dress is tighter than a vagina at a nun's convention," Rose said thoughtfully.

I gagged, throwing myself on our over-stuffed purple couch.

"Seriously? Do we have to go there Rose?" I almost barfed out.

I salvaged the remote from McDonalds Mountain and Ben and Jerry's Lagoon. We may have had a fast-food-fest-movie-marathon.

_Have to clean that up… Eh… Screw it… My nap is more important…_

"Get your ass off the coach!" Rose huffed, scaring me shitless that she was right beside my ear. My hand had a spasm and I hit the wrong button… landing on E!

_And we are off with why Michael Jackson died._

_Seriously… shouldn't they be talking about Whitney Huston or Amy Winehouse? Michael died 3 years ago… Move on…_

And being the fat ass I was at that moment, I couldn't be bothered even changing it to Cartoon Network.

"BELLA SWAN! ANGELA IS HERE AND IS HACKING YOUR COMPUTER! SO RUN BITCH RUN!" Rose yelled in my ear some time later.

_So encouraging when you're trying to get some shut eye before partying yourself shitless._

"Fuck me if I care," I snorted rolling over and shoving myself face-first into the back of the couch.

_If it silences Rose, so be it…_

Instead, Rose tried to take my robe off.

"You said 'Fuck me'," Was Rose's poor explanation after I screamed at her, at Angela, and at Alice who was on the Skype Angela had set up.

"WHAT'S HAPPING?! WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?!" Alice screamed back from the screen. Rose, being the nice friend she was, shoved a hand in front of my month and Angela's

Giving her unconvincing explanation of how I said 'Fuck Me', we were all bitching about our lives… as per usual.

I looked at the time as habit.

_5:00pm_

Fuck.

"ROSE!" I screamed.

_Trust Rose to get ready._

"What?" Rose whined breaking off her debate with Alice on which tampon brand is better. I grabbed the desk clock and shoved it into her face.

_And on with the screaming…_

Rose's screech could have been heard from Alaska. She was hyperventilating now.

"We need to be perfect! We only get _one _graduation party. And _one _chance to stabilize our reputations!" Rose cried out. Angela fled the office chair for my bed in time for Rose to push me in it.

"Help me," were the only words Rose said for the next ten minutes as Angela and Rose labored on my face to make it spectacular. Must have been a lot of work to be done. I managed to live through the tugging, pulling, pricking and basically everything else they threw my way… granted the fact that I silently screamed every time. I opened my eyes as Angela said done and faced my chair towards my full-length mirror. I gasped. I looked… _exotic…_ you could say.

I had a faint kiss of rough on my cheeks to give them color from their natural (well… unnatural) shade of ivory. Deep blue eyeliner framed my eyes and the same shade of blue doubled my eyelashes' length. Midnight-blue eye shadow fading into light blue ornamented my eyelids and a faint tell-tale glimmer of silver glitter accented my cheek bones. Lip-tint gave my lips a deeper shade of pink without going overboard and they had then applied a coat of strawberry lip gloss for flavor (something to do with kissing boys) and shine. My mahogany hair was loose, except for the twin braids on each side of my face that were fastened together at the back of my head with a silver elastic hair tie. Looks like blue and silver was my theme.

_Great._

"Now the clothes!" Rosalie smirked, moving towards out closet.

_Not a good sign._

Exiting the room she came back seconds later with a garment bag. Un-zipping it she revealed… what I could only call a strip of cloth. That's a better name for it than _dress. _There were two pieces of white compact lace that practically exposed your tits instead of covering them, with a small metal circle just below the breast holding the tit lace together from getting pushed to the side. Then the lace crossed on your back and then connected to another piece of lace that barley covered your ass. You probably could see the beginning of your butt crack. It undoubtedly ended a millimeter longer than your butt cheeks as well! Not to mention it was small as fuck, to make it tighter when worn, which it will not.

_No Way ,Hosae._

"No, Rose, NO!" I yelled, my eye's bugging out.

"Bellaaaa… it covers all the goods at least!" Rose argued.

"I can't even wear a proper pair of under wear!"

"That's why we have _thongs_."

I'm not going to wear something that entitles a piece of plastic up my ass!"

"Then go commando! You might as well forgo a bra anyway!"

"Rose! It might as well _be_ a bra!"

"Beeeeeeellaaaaaaa…." Rosalie moaned, pouting at me.

"No."

"Ugh! Fine! But you WILL wear this one day!" Rose huffed, zipping the bag up and returning it to her closet. She returned with my favorite blue jeans and a white halter neck that faded into dark blue towards the bottom, it flowed towards the bottom and the top was snug, draping over my body in folds. Thank god Rose hadn't forced me into those far too tight tanks (or whatever they are called) so I didn't have to worry about ripping it if I bended over.

She shoved me into the bathroom with some Mary Jane lingerie, as she and Angela settled to work on their faces. I managed to get the lingerie on after around fifty (maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration) failed tries. The knots and straps on that contraption were scary. I finally gave-up after I successfully put it on, I mean _really? _Seriously, it was made _only _out of fishnet and the plastic (honestly, plastic?) thong was giving me a wedgie.

_Yes, I do in-fact still have remains of my twelve-year-old vocabulary. _

I settled on a pair of Pokémon (insert smile, or… never mind) underwear and a white bra. _Much better,_ I thought to myself as I pulled on my jeans and shirt and some blue-peep toe pumps, being careful to avoid mussing-up Rose's master piece. Upon opening my door I bit my lip and began strutting around our lounge pretending to be one of those super models we made fun of on E! I threw my clothes on my bed. I looked at Rose and my jaw hit the floor.

She had cherry red lip-stick on and pink mascara and eyeliner. Her cheeks were dusted slightly with blusher and her eyelids were blessed with baby pink, darkening into hot pink. She wore her hair in a side pony tail held by a red hair tie. She wore a slinky crimson bandage dress, a wooden plate necklace set and matching earrings and a pair of hot pink six-inch pump. Ruining her appearance she made the duck face.

_Emmett's going to die._

"Nice," I said with my best sass voice; I sounded like a dying cat.

Rosalie poked her tongue out at me. I turned to Ange and gave her an encore. She was gonna break everyone's hearts.

Angela was being outrageous (for the first time); she was a mess of bright colors. Bright pink lipstick and a quick foundation with yellow eye shadow and viper-green eye-liner and mascara was just a detail. Her hair was an artist's job, really; random plastic and wooden beads of all shapes, sizes, colors, and patterns were threaded and braided into her pin-straight hair which was pulled into a high pony-tail. She wore orange skinny jeans. A calm sky-blue shirt showed under a professionally slashed offending green shirt, a white jacket was fastened around her waist. Bright glow-in-the-dark bands hung from her wrists in every color imaginable, with a wooden bead necklace and sleeperz in her ears with glow sticks hanging from them with red pumps.

In one word describe this outfit: Crazy.

"You're all looking mighty fine," Alice gushed at us, and I could see it in her eyes how badly she wanted to be here. But nobody said a word.

"Fifteen minutes, not bad." Rose said.

We all knew she wasn't commenting on the pampering time.

Alice stuck her tongue out.

"It's not the first time I've stopped talking for a small amount of time, don't act so surprised!" She snorted; Rose had successfully cheered Ali up.

"Sleeping doesn't count Alice," I sighed.

That got me the bird.

Angela collected our best wine (that would be the cheapest at the supermarket) from the fridge and popped the cork, pouring three glasses of 'Marcus Homebrew'.

"To new beginnings!" she announced and toasted in that dramatic way only cheesy movies would do, but I guess my life was a cheesy movie. I clinked my glass with hers and quietly nursed mine while Angela finished hers in three big gulps. Rose was a little more patient than Angela, but was more daring in her sips than me.

Door bell.

"Emmett, you perv! We're in our knickers!" Alice screeched jokingly out of the speakers. As expected, Emmett opened the door and popped his head in.

"I'm not wearing a bra," Rosalie said, Emmett's vision narrowed in on her chest.

"PERVERT!" I giggle.

"She's my girlfriend… I can perv at her any time I want!" Emmett pouted.

"Come on! Let's get this show on the road already!" Angela wined.

Who couldn't roll their eyes?

.*My-Mommy-Says-I'm-Special*.

_A Keg Party._

_A Fucking Keg Party._

The minor detail Rosalie forgot to mention to me.

But I was already screwed.

We had been here for a few hours already, I checked my watch, and it was nearing eleven.

Currently, I'm standing (well… leaning on Rose) in Jared Hawking's kitchen sculling down my tenth Mexican martini.

_Those things are fucking dangerous._

In other words for the idiots:

_I was drunk._

The world seemed to spin in circles and the ground beneath my feet was constantly shifting.

_Hence my using of Rose as a human board._

The constant flow of party goers coming in to grab a drink from Jared's massive variety, or a jock dragging out a fresh keg of beer every five minutes kept the kitchen full at all times. A mass of bodies were in the living room betting on the victims of the kegs and the pulsing music from the sound set meant everyone was either dancing\having sex with each other with their clothes on\ grinding, betting or drinking.

Every room was full.

Making it hard to have personal space or even move

And you know what the shittiest thing about this set up was? Eric Yorkie was pressed up against me.

_Kill Me… Please._

I tried to telepathically send to Rosalie by staring at her constantly.

_Does that make me look like a creeper?_

_Yes Bella… Yes it does…._

_No one asked for your opinion_

_No one asked for yours either._

_Shut up brain._

_Lack of good comebacks I see._

_It would be ill-advised to murder my brain, therefore killing me, but I would risk it to get rid of you!_

_I'm not your brain though._

_What the fuck? You act like such a guy for a girl._

_Who said anything about being a girl?_

_Are you a Trans?_

_Maybe._

_Ugh! I have a Trans for my self-conscious! Wait, does that mean I'm a Trans?! WTF, I'M A TRANS?!_

_I never said I was Trans, and no, you're not a Trans._

_Well thank god! Now enlighten me on your gender!_

_I'm a guy._

_So, you're a guy self-conscious in a female's body._

_Yes._

_I deem you Tweety._

_Never mind._

It was the perfect name though. You always either hate or love Tweety (no in between) and the fact I had mistaken him for a girl was perfect.

_And the fact Tweety is from Loony Toons… where you belong._

_Fuck OFF!_

Now that apparently I was drunk, it was high time for assholes to advance.

Someone's hand squeezed my ass... Let's hope its Rosalie's idea of a trick.

"Fuck off," I stated.

"What?" Rosalie said.

"Nothing, someone's feeling up my ass. I'm gonna get some fresh air." I said.

_Aka: I'm going to beat the shit out of the pervert with the unwanted hand currently feeling up my ass._

"Bella, at least…" Rose started (freaking worrywart, I told you my 12-year-old vocabulary presided) but I cut her off.

"I'll be fine! What's the worst that can happen?" I cut her off.

_Someone see's your Tweety wings?_

_I'm not going to reply to that._

Downing the rest of my drink I set it down and began the tiring journey of getting to the back yard through the dance floor, and was more than once felt up or some horny teenage that had snuck into the party tried grinding up against me.

FRESH AIR!

Oh my God, why didn't I come out before? Sure, the press of bodies was the same but the air was COLD! Okay, the air is never cold in Australia but it was an improvement from inside.

"Dickhead behind me, you have the right to remove your hand from my ass," I grit my teeth and whirled around to look at the bastard.

_Surprise, Surprise!_

"Wow! Calm down! Just trying to stop you from… erm… uh…" Eric stuttered.

"Landing on my butt because I'm unable to walk properly?" I said sarcastically.

"Um…" Eric stuttered.

"Exactly, stop feeling me up." I looked at him disdainfully, wrinkling my nose. I added "And eye-fucking me please." Turning around on my heels, I staggered onto the dance floor, wobbling in my death trap heels.

_Maybe you should take back that remark on being unable to walk properly?_

_I hate you, Tweety._

You know how people just say _"just go with the beat" _when you dance?

_That doesn't work._

I look like some type of psychopath if I went with the beat. So can you guess how I relieved I was when some guy with **BONER **written in bubble letters on his T-shirt started grinding his dick against my ass. It wasn't dancing, but in this generation, 'having sex with your clothes on' surpassed the expected level of movement to pass for dancing. So being a total loner, that was drunk, uncoordinated, and couldn't dance for shit, I grinded back. Lifting my arms up and wrapping them behind me around his neck, I felt him let out a little groan as I rested my head on his shoulder.

I regret even letting him touch me now.

I was way to horny than should be legal; it was like Tweety was screaming at me.

_GO OUT AND SHAG SOMEONE!_

Fuck Mexican Margaritas.

I knew those medical majors were up to something when they volunteered to help with the booze. Wouldn't be surprised if they tested these drinks and found PT-141 in it.

I could feel **BONER**'s boner poking my ass, so I grinded upwards, shimmying a little, feeling the puddle in my underwear. I wasn't horny for **BONER **dude, just plainly horny. **BONER**'s hands kept feeling up my ass and chest. He ran his hands down my back and squeezed my ass, and I moaned.

"You like that baby?" **BONER** whispered in my ear, breathing deeply. Gross, he's a breather with bad breath, major turn-off. But **BONER **wasn't letting me go even when I leaned away from him. I wanted to dance, not fuck. **BONER **tightened his grip on my waist; he knew I wanted to get away from him.

"Um, er… I need to use the bathroom… um, now." _Please stop molesting me, _I stuttered, trying to get away from **BONER**.

"Please don't go anywhere, baby," **BONER **breathed in my ear. And then all hell broke loose.

When I'm horny, it gets increasingly hard to hold my wings in, I was having an especially hard time at the moment, and it happened so fast.

**BONER **ran his hands down my back, and I felt them brush over the tips of my wings, I gasped.

"What's this?" **BONER **asked, slipping his hands under my shirt as I arched my back away from his tough trying to get out of his grasp. He was getting close to my wings which were slowly coming out more. Damn PT-141.

_Calm down Bella, you just have to ask!_

"Let me go, please," I begged, panic laced in my voice. My wings would be visible soon.

"But we haven't had any…" **BONER**'s finger slightly brushed my left wing and I panicked, adrenaline coursed through my veins as I turned around quickly and went for a throat punch, forcing myself to make it light so I didn't kill him. It was a hard but I managed. **BONER **dude stumbled backwards; eyes open wide in surprise, mouth gasping for air. I stared for a moment, then I felt my shirt tensing, I didn't have long.

I shook my head, and backed up so he couldn't see my back, and then I was running, like the wind, pushing people out of the way, I had to slow down so I didn't trample people. Now that I didn't have an erection against my butt my wings were coming out a little slower.

Jared's house was built just inside a forest. I truly appreciated that now. Bursting into the trees, thankful for the cover, the clear air an instant soberer, I dashed deeper into the forest, trying to find a decent place to take-off from.

As I didn't have an erection pressed against my ass and the intoxication of perfume and alcohol, the lack of hot, sweaty, scarcely-dressed crowds helped me shove my wings in to my back. Barely.

As the adrenaline of the moment faded away I wheezed for air from the effort it had taken to slow my wings down, easing into a neat jog, my steps muffled by the bed of pine needles. Humid, salty, hot air shifted in and out of my gasping mouth, the tree's thinning slowly until I was standing on the bare strip of earth on the edge of a cliff. Peeking off the edge I could see the Aussie surf pounding the offending shore of sharp rocks and the slab of limestone that stood in its way of the surfs waves, destroying the in harmony crash as a wave smashed the ground. It was a beautiful sight, ruined by the scuff of sneakers and a string of profanities.

_Stringing profanities._

I smiled at the thought.

_ERIC._

No smile.

3 – 2 – 1 – and speak.

"Erm… Hi Bella … uh… I just wanted to say sorry for what happened before…" Eric said, not sounding the least bit sorry, and more than a little bit drunk.

"Okay," I said, silently adding _Please fuck off, _not even turning around.

"I was just wondering, if you maybe want to get together?" Eric drawled, I whirled around, eyes hot and angry that he had even the _guts _to follow me. His eyes heavy-lidded, swaying on his feet, he took a step closer, and repelled by him, I took a step back, on the edge of the cliff.

"Come on, just for tonight, I can see it in your eyes, you want to fuck," He drawled,

_I want to kill, not fuck._

_Sure Hun, save that for the gym._

"Eric, I said okay to your apology, I didn't forgive you, and even if I did, I wouldn't, now _fuck off_," I grit my teeth, clenching my fists to prevent myself from beating the shit out of him and throwing him off the cliff.

_Good idea! And get thrown into jail!_

_I'm supernatural, it wouldn't be logical for it to be connected to me._

_I can just see that dude from CSI: Miami figuring you out._

_If I punch Eric in the head first, will that knock him out?_

_You realize your plotting murder in your head with an imaginary character from Loony-Toons?_

_Oh shut-up Tweety and answer the fucking question…_

"You got to loosen up Bella, you're too tense, and an orgasm might do you wonders!" Eric verbalized.

_It seems you're distracted by Sir Fuck Face._

_Fuck you, you bailed on our first murder, you're the Sir Fuck Face._

_You know you just called yourself 'Sir Fuck Face' right?_

_I hate you, stop talking to me._

"You couldn't give a nine-year-old an orgasm." I hissed at Eric in response.

"I'm offended," Eric came closer, putting a hand on my waist. I slapped it off

"Go masturbate, Eric, I don't want to take your virginity!" I sneered at him.

Then Eric lost it, he didn't slap or punch me, he pushed me.

I wouldn't have fallen if I hadn't been wearing these pumps.

_Fucking high-heels._

I stumbled backwards, and I started falling backwards, slowly, I watched Eric's eyes widen as he realized something.

If I die.

He committed murder.

But I was already falling, and before I tipped off the edge I saw Eric scram.

And I was falling.

My brain was going onto overdrive, I couldn't see straight, couldn't think straight, I couldn't even remember my name!

_TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF!_

_AND DIE NUDE? NO THANKS!_

_YOUR WINGS YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE WINGS!_

Following Tweety's suggestion, I let my wings out, t ensing my shirt.

_Thank you Rose for not making wear a to-tight-tee._

I wasn't going to make it; I flipped over bracing for the impact, the pain. I spread my wings out, tearing my shirt down the back, yet effectively slowing me down.

It happened.

Let's just say, landing on hundreds of sharp rocks from 1000 feet above isn't recommended.

Especially if you're_ human._

Pain coursed from my back, my legs, my arms, I had been smart enough to at least lift my head slightly to prevent brain damage, and oh My GOD.

_My wings._

I didn't mind being run through with a sword but if you touched my wings, you died.

And my wings weren't looking good.

They were dyed crimson with my blood, and something had speared my right wing. Looking down my body I took invitatory of myself, though there wasn't much left to take invitatory of, I was left with shredded jeans (could be a trend, throw yourself off a cliff and shred the back of your jeans for the newest fashion!). The heels were broken (thank god) and my shirt was ripped and my back was sporting an impressive artwork of scratches. I sat up slowly (after my spine was healed) my body already repairing itself, I cradled my right wing in my arm, looking disdainfully and the bloody tip of the rock that had gone through.

A wave crashed into the rock not far away and the salty sea spray rained down on me and I yelped as the salt made contact with my wounds. Most of the visible injury's hadn't healed, I had to go home fast and disinfect or I would have to buy those syringes again, very awkward to buy at the pharmacy. I stared at the offending object in my wing, my wings would heal around it if I didn't take it out, I winced at what I had to do, I had some time before my wings start healing, my body could only heal one injury at a time, I think it was focusing on my torn tissue at the moment.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip; my fingers prodded the delicate skin around the stone, and screeched in pain. Closing my eyes I put one arm under my wing and felt for the pebble in my wing to push. I brushed over it and clamped my mouth shut and tears streamed down my face.

_This is going to hurt._

_No shit, Sherlock._

Taking deep, shaky breaths as a wave crash's again and the sea spray sting's my cuts.

_Brave._

_Be brave._

And I pulled.

"FUUUUCCCKKKKKKK!" I screamed, tears pouring down my face from my closed eyes. It was basically broken bones and scratches now.

_Ouch, and punctured spleens._

I opened my eyes slowly and hold up the felonious pebble to my eye for inspection. It wasn't in fact limestone (Is this the part I announce it's a diamond or some expensive gem? No way!) It was plain quartz, the type you can find at a beach anyway. But this quartz was special, maybe because it was pure agony to get out of my wing and is covered in my blood?

_Yes, that is why it's special._

_And it could trace the fact you were meant to die today? On this beach?_

_Right, I'm taking this motherfucking stone._

I pocketed the sharp gem, hoping it didn't cause me any more pain.

I had to get back to the dorm.

Standing up slowly, tears pricking my eyes like unwanted guests.

Deep breath.

I started my run up along the beach.

_Ouch._

I spread my wings and jumped.

_Ouch._

I was a bit shaky at first, gaining altitude so slowly it was painful. I was suddenly thankful Eric and ran away.

_He was so drunk I could pass it off as a dream for him._

I gained speed until I was doing 220 KPH I couldn't go to 340KP tonight.

_How I wish teleportation existed._

.*My-Momma-Says-I'm-Special*.

It was four in the morning when Rose returned from Emmett's place where I had no doubt she had spent the morning doing unmentionable things after she left Jared's.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED!? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" She screamed at me, jumping on my bed, waking me from my peaceful slumber

Okay, so I broke in through the window, had a shower, spent half an hour disinfecting my cuts and bandaging them up (I hated watching myself heal, it always freaks me out), and hit the sack.

And I had been sleeping peacefully with happy dreams of killing Eric, when Rose decided: _Oh there's Bella sleeping soundly covered in bandages, let's go yell in her ear!_

"Oh my God, please shut-up," I groaned, burying my head in my pillow.

_Epic migraine._

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" Rose shook me by the shoulders.

"OKAY! OKAY! Shut up, you're gonna wake-up Angela," I moaned, Angela had come back some-time around one.

"Angela sleeps like the dead," Rose stated with a raised eye brow.

"Ugh. Okay so you know when I went to get some fresh air…" I started.

"Yeah, kind of obvious, it was the last time I saw or heard from you."

I glared at her, "Do you want me to tell you what happened or are you going to keep butting in?"

"Okay! Okay! I'll keep my trap shut, now start talking!" Rose demanded. I sighed, and spilled my guts on this evening, like I used to with Alice, well, still do with Alice _and _Rose, raving on about every fucking detail, not even leaving out the most embarrassing things (okay, recounting to another story there).

"So wait, WAIT!" Rose yelled, I went silent, "You feel off a cliff, destroyed my shirt, fell 1000 feet onto a pile of rocks, pulled out a piece of quartz from your wing, flew back, had a shower, cleaned up, and went to bed?!" Rose yelled.

"Pretty much," I replied, touching the quartz I had found in my wing that now hung from a thin silver chain around my neck, it was scarlet actually, even if it didn't seem like it at the beach (I'm glad Rose loves cars and keeps a drill in her room now).

"My god, if you had told me this when I was a freshmen I would have slapped you and accused you of thinking me a gullible dumb shit!" Rose yelled, I pouted.

"Would you really slap me?" I whined.

"Yes, now what else did you do?" Rose asked.

"Nothing really, drilled a hole in the quartz with your drill and attached it to that chain Charlie gave me, and then just slept until you decided to rudely wake me up, ooh, wait, I also destroyed my phone," I added frowning at the remains of my phone lying in the trash, as Rose fingered my new necklace.

"No wonder, I've been calling you for ages." Rose sighed letting go of my necklace, I looked at her. "Okay, so I was calling you on the way here! Sue me! Emmett's a sex god!" Rose threw up her hands, I winced at the thought of my big-brother (stand in big-brother that never existed) being called a sex god by my best-friend, dismissing that I ever heard that as a figment of my imagination.

"And I don't know if **BONER**-dude figured out I had wings, or if I could make Eric pass off what happened as a dream." I said to change the subject.

"Let's hope they were so pissed they forgot."

"There's still that chance though."

"Ugh, yeah, why can't Eric suffer amnesia?"

"When can we sue those doctors for putting PT-141 in those drinks?"

"I was pretty thankful, Emmett and I had fucking awesome sex this morning, I was so horny that…"

"TMI! CODE RED! MY EARS WILL NEED SURGERY IF YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE!"

"Your so prude."

"Can't help it if I don't want to hear about the adventures of Emmett Junior and Rosalie the cooch!"

"Anyway… Emmett and I were talking this mor-"

"Is it PGR?"

"Yes, as I was saying… we were talking this morning about us three going back packing, and your need to disappear solidifies that we are now."

"Me? You? Emmett? Back Packing?"

"Yeah. But only if you say yes, then it's just me and Emmett going around the world fucking each other in hotel rooms in different countries, using up my parents money…"

"How about, FUCK YEAH!" I screamed.

* * *

**LOVE IT? HATE IT? JUST REVEIW!**

**HEY GUYS!  
**

**This is the beta-ed version from my lovely Beta DirectionerPIanist16**

**Thanks for waiting and VERY SORRY if you were exspecting a new Chapter sorry to dissapoint!**

**Now remember our pact, everyone reveiws, and there's a new Chapter in two days :D**

**REVEIW! EVEN ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS HI!**

**~MAC**

**º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨**

**¨°º¤ø„¸ Twilight ¸„ø¤º°¨**

**¸„ø¤º°" ¸„ø¤º°¨¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸**


End file.
